


Every Day is Father's Day

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, papa!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes DI Lestrade feels the need to look after Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day is Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> WastingyourGum suggesting writing papa!Lestrade for Father's Day

The office door crashed open and Lestrade glanced up, noting that it was about 30 seconds earlier than he had expected the interruption.

“Donovan says I’m banned from this latest crime scene.  On your orders.  What on earth is she talking about?” Sherlock began.

“She’s quite right.  You are not permitted access to that scene until I tell her that I have granted it to you.”

“Well, do so now and let me get on with my work.”

“Not until you fulfil my condition.”

“Which is?  Really, Lestrade, you know I’m clean.  I’ve done nothing to warrant this imposition.”

“You are to eat something.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous.  And anyway John made me a sandwich before I left Baker Street.”

“Which you didn’t eat.  He sent me a text.”

“Don’t tell me: you have a highly nutritious meal that you are going to insist I eat.  It’s not going to happen Lestrade and you know it.”

In answer Lestrade opened his desk drawer and took out a child’s burger meal.  He opened the bag and placed it on his desk.

“Since you’re here you might as well tell me what you’ve already deduced,” he said.

Sherlock started to list what he had concluded from his investigations and began to absent-mindedly eat the burger and chips.  As he finished his discourse he glanced in the box and realised he’d consumed the whole meal.  He picked up the paper wrapping, screwed it into a ball and threw it at Lestrade, who chuckled and said “I’ll let Donovan know you have my permission to visit the scene now.”

 


End file.
